Memory of the kiss
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: PG13 just in case. Firing Range had been Riza Hawkeye's favourite place in the whole military. Why is that so? What does she think about when she is there? Who will she meet there? Let's us be her for once and find out. Warning: A little OOC. RoyxRiz


Title: Memory of the kiss

Summary:

Firing Range had been Riza Hawkeye's favourite place in the whole military. Why is that so? What does she think about when she is there? Who will she meet there? Let's us be her for once and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FMA character.

Warning: Riza Hawkeye might be a little out of character. You have been warned. So don't blame me.

* * *

Story:

_Bang!_

Why am I even here for?

_Bang! Bang!_

Standing there and looking at the stupid board. Firing at them. Just then, Colonel's shadow appeared in front of me.

_Bang!_

Why? Why am I thinking of him? What is it that made me keep on thinking about him? I stood there for a moment. Did I make the right choice in choosing him as the one? What if he is not worth it?

_Bang!_

'Why did you choose to be a solider since you dislike them?' Winry's words kept playing in my mind. Why did I choose to be a solider then?

_Bang!_

Man! This is driving me no where. I need to clear my mind. Why did I even choose to be a solider in the first place? Was it because of Father? I reloaded my gun and aimed at the board. My father was a very nice guy. Kind and gentle. But he was killed in an operation. I was too young at that time.

_Bang!_

When did I meet Colonel? Yeah. Now I remembered. It was that day during the training in the military. I was immediately drawn to him. I knew he was the best man to be under. And was I right? Or was I wrong? He rarely gets serious. Always talking big about wanting to be the Furhrer and asking women officer to wear mini-skirts. That thought make me feel sick. Will he ever get serious?

"Lieutenant Colonel," a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Colonel standing there.

"Colonel, I never thought you will come here," I told him. He just smirked at me.

"I thought I will do something different today. I heard from them you are here so I came by to say hi," he replied. I turned back to the field. Everything between us was strictly business.

_Bang! Bang!_

Now what? I glared over to see Colonel standing there and enjoying the little 'game' I was having. I cursed under my breath. Why did he even choose to come here? I need a little break off from you!

"Problem? Lieutenant Colonel?" Colonel asked in a sarcastic manner.

"No sir," I replied.

_Bang! Bang!_

I need to get out of here now. But how? With him around, I can't even think properly. What?! What did I just say? I can't think properly? Who am I kidding? Why will he affect my thoughts?

_You like him that is._

_Bang!_

No I don't. I reloaded again.

_Then why is he affecting you so much? Why did you think about him so much?_

I thought I felt my face burnt in fire. I really wonder if it had gotten redder than a tomato. **Maybe** I am in love with him.

"Lieutenant Colonel, you are all red," Colonel told me.

"Am I?" I turned around and faced him. He smirked even more and nodded his head.

"And I think I know why you are so flashed," he replied, making my heart stopped. He had to be kidding me.

"You think I'm cool and handsome," he replied. I made a face upon hearing that. More like you are useless and brainless to me.

"And I have a whole batch of girls in and out of the military," he continued. I felt my anger growing. Who did he think he is? And why am I getting so frustrated? Holding my gun tight in my hand, I felt myself shivered in anger. I felt like firing my gun at him.

"What with the expression?" He asked.

"Colonel, can you please be serious?" I asked, controlling my temper as usual.

"Don't get so work up, Lieutenant Colonel," he replied, sensing danger from me, "I was joking."

"Please do not joke during office time," I told him. I saw him staring back at me. It took me a while before I realized my sentence had reminded him about Brigadier Gerenal Hughes. I kept silence, now that I knew I had said something I shouldn't.

"You are probably right," he replied sadly, "I shouldn't be joking around. I should be serious. Even Maes said that to me sometime when he was still alive. I just never listen."

I looked at him; I was feeling pain in my heart too. He stared down at the floor while leaning against the wall. I can't help but walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"I'm really sorry for bring that up," I apologized. Just then a forceful pull made me fall into Colonel's arm. I just gasped. His arms were around me, hugging me so tight as if I would vanish anytime.

"It's not your fault, Lieutenant Colonel," he whispered in a low tone, "It's just not your fault." From the sound of it, I knew he was fighting to hold his tears back. I wanted to embrace him at that time, like he was a little boy. Comfort him from his sadness. But I didn't do that. Instead, I felt myself being possessed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing myself closer to him. He looked rather taken back by my action but soon enough he was leaning forward. Our lips met. But as soon as it met, we pulled away from each other, so quickly that one would have thought nothing had happen to us.

Taking a step backward, I coughed while Colonel looked away. We avoided each other's eyes. Both of us were blushing. Well, at least I know I was.

"I'm sorry about that, Colonel," I replied, "I guess I got carried away."

"Same here," he coughed out, "Shall we leave?"

"Yes, I guess," I replied, "I still have things to do."

Colonel took his leave in which I took mine shortly after. This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me in the Firing Range. But something tells me I will visit that place a little more often.

The memory of the kiss.

* * *

This is so OOC. Anyway. Don't sue me. I'm really poor you know. Just having a lot of changes.

Signing off, Kit.


End file.
